House Marec
Earliest Known Record The Earliest known records of House Marec was during the Great Hyperspace War under the command of Marxon Marec more commonly known as Marxon the Aegis. Marxon stood loyal to Naga Sadow even when proof shown by Ludo Kresh detailed him as a traitor. When Naga Sadow went into exile Marxon didn't want to leave his Emperor but was ordered to do so that he and his family may live on to remain loyal should he ever return to reclaim his place as Emperor of the Sith. Marxon then swore allegiance to Vitiate in order to preserve his family and created his family's motto (LOYALTY ABOVE ALL ELSE) to remember his family's allegiance. Marxon Stated that he had ancestors that went back to the Hundred Year Darkness when the dark jedi first became the Sith when his ancestor sided with the dark jedi. The Hawk on the Marec shield is from the Avril that was owned by the first Marec, Corax when he went to Yavin 8 during the Hundred Year Darkness and took an egg from it's nest and raised the hawk into a loyal companion. The Bones of Talon were in the Marec's estate, now currently in the possession of Tyrol Marec. Current Records The Marec's are still relatively strong but divided for the first time in it's history. Depending on the account each story differs as to why the family is divided. Xeno blames Tyrol's mercy and kindness as well as his wrath and jealousy as the reason of the family's division. Tyrol blames Xeno and Karas for the division since Xeno gave orders that led to Tyrol's wife Leeath's death and the betrayal of his son Aegor. Tyrol also blames Karas since he force pulled Tyrol towards their sister Kayla while he was in a fit of rage which ended in her death by Tyrol's hand and to Tyrol's exile. Aegor blames both Xeno and Tyrol for the Division. Xeno due to evil nature and his own selfish gains. Tyrol because he pushed Aegor to the point where it just became senseless slaughter to which there was no honour. Tyrol refuses to brand his son a traitor due to Aegor sticking to the Marec code. To date Tyrol and Aegor are the closest at retaining family unity, the 2 branches refuse to act against the other unless provoked by the other. Coat of Arms The Marec Coat of Arms was designed by Corax Marec but was updated by Marxon Marec during his time as head of the family. The original coat of arms was red and had Talon the Avril in the centre. Red meaning Warrior and the Hawk meaning Protection and Strength. The updated and current Coat of Arms developed by Marxon was changed slightly. The Red was reduced to the secondary colour and another colour was added, Blue meaning Loyalty and the saying was added Loyalty Above All Else. The red was changed to the secondary colour due to the fact that Loyalty must come first before anything else which resulted in the family motto being created. The original Coat of Arms stood for Warriors of Protection and Strength. The current version of the Coat of Arms stands for Loyal Warriors of Protection and Strength. To try and buy out the Marec's loyalty or trying to force the Marec's to switch sides is a blight on the family and is punished with immediate death for the person trying to influence the Marec. For a Marec to become a turncoat without good reason results in a branding showing their shame and depending on the method of the betrayal can lead to execution. Titles The Marec's were lowborn until the Hundred Year Darkness when Corax split from the Jedi with the other dark jedi and created his own house. However until the reign of Marxon the Aegis the Marec's never held any titles. Marxon was granted the title of king by Naga Sadow, Marxon accepted the offer on the condition that he wouldn't be called King Marxon since he believed it placed him above his lord. However Marxon renounced his title as king when Vitiate took over the title of sith emperor to avoid any unnecessary complications. Luckily Vitiate took a liking to the Marec family and they became of his most loyal retainers, Vitiate even let Marxon and his decendants hold the titles they held onto but they couldn't retain the title of king and had to hold the title of Duke. To this day the Marec's are still dukes however they refuse to be called by their titles but rather by their titles in the Military. With the coronation of Tyrol at the hands of Seer the Marec's now hold the title of King for the first time since their formation. A title which was once turned turned down by the Humble Warrior Marxon Marec during the reign of Naga Sadow. Holdings The Marec's hold onto several planets and a few loose estates: World: Hiigara (Capital World and centre of the Marec's power and main holding planet of the Marec's Kyber Crystal mines) Nomadia (Core world holding the Marec's Durasteel mines) Kronus (Core World holding the Marec's secondary Kyber crystal mines) Kaurava I,II,IV (Core sector holding the Marec's shipyards and weapons production factories as well as the Marec's main recruitment worlds for the military) Estates: Alderaan Estate Korriban Estate Dromund Kaas Estate Yavin 4 Estate Manaan Estate House Laws House Marec has several Laws which should be upheld at all times: # Never kill a family member, direct family or distant. (punishment is death) # Uphold the value of loyalty, pick a side and stand by it till the very end of your life (punishment is branding, exiled and renounced as a Marec) # Stick true to your word (Branding to Exile depending on severity) # Retreat only if ordered, if no such order is given fight to the death (Branding) # Put the value of the House in every decision. (frowned upon if not followed) # Never bring shame to the family (Frowned upon to Death depending on severity) House Marec Flags House Marec Original Blue on top signifying loyalty above all else Red signifying the Warrior legacy of the Marec's The Avril signifying Strength and Protection combining Loyalty and the Warrior together. House Marec (Tyrol's Line) Blue on top signifying Loyalty above all else Black on the bottom signifying heartache at the loss of Tyrol's family and to remember the promise that he made to his sister. The Avril signifying Strength and Protection as a way to combine the loyalty and the loss of family into a singular purpose. House Marec (Aegor's Line) Blue on top signifying Loyalty above all else Green on the bottom signifying the Hope Aegor has that his father will abandon the darkness within him and that his father will forgive his wife for killing his mother and unborn sister in the incident on Balmorra. The Avril signifying Strength and Protection in the hope that Tyrol will be protected from the darkness and that his family will be protected from the evil within the Marec line as well as protecting the ties between Tyrol and Aegor. Marec Fleet's and Army The Marec's have a small army and fleet compared to the Republic and Sith Empire however what they lack in numbers they make up for in equipment and experience. The Marec army totals 1.25 million soldiers. 500 thousand soldiers are in the Republic Army and 500 thousand are in the Imperial army. The other 250 thousand soldiers remain on Higgara and the core worlds minus 25k which was sent to the Sith Imperium. The Marecs have 4 fleets at their disposal most of which are either tasked with working for the Republic or Empire. Category:Houses and Clans